For a healthy livelihood, directly making and taking juice including green juice at home is on the increase. For this, many apparatuses that can simply extracting juice from vegetables or fruits at home have been provided.
The existing juicers crushes materials put into an inlet port at high speed and produces juice in a centrifugal separation method. However, the existing juicers have the drawbacks in that during such a high-speed crushing process, intrinsic flavor and nutrients contained in fruits may be destroyed, and it is difficult to extract green juice from vegetables having branches or leaves. It is also difficult to extract juice from fruits having a high viscosity such as kiwi or strawberry, and it is impossible at all to extract soymilk from beans. In addition, for continuous extraction of juice from vegetables or fruits, it is required to frequently disassemble and clean the juicer to remove draff (i.e., residue) caught in meshes of a strain net.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 190676, which has been granted to the applicant, discloses a grinder combined with a juice extractor. FIG. 1 is a sectional view illustrating the structure of a conventional juice extractor. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional juice extractor 10 is provided with a long screw 20 horizontally assembled in a drum together with a juice-extracting net and a drum cap and engaged with a side surface of a drive unit. Thus, the juice extractor is horizontally lengthened, and performs the juice extraction as materials put into an inlet port 30 are horizontally transferred at low speed.
Accordingly, wide space is required in using or keeping the juice extractor 10 in custody. Also, since the juice extraction is performed as the materials are horizontally moved, the juice-extracting speed becomes low, and thick juice cannot flow downward well, but remains in the drum. Also, since no rotary shaft is provided on one side of the screw 20, the screw 20 having no rotary shaft is shaken when it is rotated, and collides with wall blades formed on an inner wall of the juice-extracting net to cause noise and abrasion of the screw to occur.
In addition, since the juice outlet port 40 is in a low position, only a low juice cup can be used, and it is impossible to use a long juice cup.